Never Leave
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Zonaki feels like she's standing at deaths door, can Sanzo and the others help? Must be warned for teenagers and older viewers. some language too.
1. Death's messenger

**Never Leave**

**Written by Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**_ONIMASHA, ONIMASHA!_**'

'_What do you want?_'

'**_What's the point in walking, when you'll never reach your destination?_**'

'_Stop repeating the same old thing, I don't understand? You say this and yet, you don't make any sense?_'

'**_So what? It's not like you have much time left…?_**'

'_What are you talking about?_'

'**_Don't you know? Don't you feel it? Your times almost up……_**'

'_Your making it sounds like I'm going to…huh?'_

'**_Took you long enough to realise_**'

'_No…You don't mean…?_'

'**_That's right, Death is waiting_**'

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a wake up call

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zonaki?" the door slammed open, Sanzo came in; he walked slowly, each step sounded louder than the last one.

Zonaki huddled, "No, no, no, no, no……" she mumbled, as she tightened her eyes, and her grip on the bed covers. Tears started to come down.

Sanzo then scrounged round in his robes and slowly pulled out the harisen and swung it down on Zonaki's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zonaki looked round, she seen Sanzo standing right beside her bed, he stared at her; Zonaki blushed and raised the covers over her head.

Sanzo frowned, and tugged the covers off, revealing Zonaki crying, again.

"What's wrong?" Sanzo took out a cigarette and inserted it into his mouth, Zonaki didn't answer. She just placed her hands over her face, feeling the icy tears touching her hands.

'I feel like a prat, an emotional, helpless prat' Zonaki felt awful and embarrassment, she didn't want to remove her hands, especially in front of that man.

Sanzo took out his lighter and sets the cigarette a light; he smoked out the white tobacco smoke, and then looked down at Zonaki, "How long are you going to cry for?" Sanzo sighed.

Zonaki still didn't answer, she was afraid to reveal her weakness or worse her sensitiveness, "Ummmm?" Zonaki huddled her knees up, this made her feel really uneasy.

"Well?" Sanzo was clearly losing his patience, Zonaki, feeling insecure

'What am I going to do? Think Zonaki…you don't even know if what she said was true? But it usually is? I mean when did she ever make a mistake? Well I, I…aww man…'

Zonaki started to panic, she immediately pulled the covers over her head, and Sanzo grabbed the cover before she could pull it over her head again, Sanzo looked at her from the corner of his eye, Zonaki slapped her hands over her face again.

"Why don't you just say that you're not feeling very well than give me all this hassle?" Sanzo closed his eyes.

"Sorry" Zonaki whispered softly, as she continued to cry, this was actually the first time she ever cried in front of Sanzo.

'Now I feel like a helpless, emotional, sensitive, prat' Zonaki didn't want to move, didn't want to admit.

'How can I ever tell them that I might die without even knowing if it's true or not…?'

"Get up and get dressed…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can't stop thinking about it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we get anything before we leave town?" Hakkai turned back, from the driver's seat to face Gojyo, Goku and Zonaki. Gojyo and Goku shook their heads signalling that they didn't need anything, Zonaki didn't answer, she was just leaning her head on her hand, and leaning her arm on the side of the jeep.

"Zonaki?" Zonaki didn't answer, this is usually the part where she shouts out cigarettes, but today something really important was going though her mind. Hakkai didn't bother to call her name again, because she wouldn't answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much longer is she going to sit there for?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey no fair" Zonaki looked beside her; Gojyo and Goku were playing a card game, Gojyo won again.

"How isn't that fair, those are the rules"

Zonaki ignored them and looked at the endless deserted dessert, mountains of sand all over the place and not a single sign of civilisation. Zonaki sighed. The wind blew rapidly through her hair. She gently closed her eyes hearing the countless echo's the wind made.

'Why can't I just disappear? What ever I did in my past, I must've made a lot of people mad at me…not to mention brought them a lot of pain, that nightmare…that endless horrible nightmare, when will it end……?'

'_It'll never end…'_

Zonaki opened her eyes again, 'that voice…It sounded so…familiar…I…I must've heard it along time ago, before I lost my memory? Who is it?'

"Hey Zonaki?" Zonaki turned round to her left, Gojyo was looking at her

"Why are you so quite it isn't like you…?" Zonaki blinked, wondering what he meant. "It's like your expecting to die or something" Zonaki flinched and turned her head away, trying hard not to cry.

'I'm sorry Gojyo, I wish I could really tell you what's wrong…but, but I'm just so scared, I never want this jeep to stop…cause I don't know what'll happen? When it does I might not be around to see you all smile…'

Zonaki was hoping, that'll never stop, cause if it does, the five members going to the West, could be reduced to four, and Zonaki doesn't want them to worry.

**The end, To be continued**


	2. Miserable Maiden

**Part Two: Miserable Maiden**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desert Mishap……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far till we get there anyway" Goku looked out of the car, looking at the endless sandy mountains that cover the area. It was getting very windy, not to mention very hot.

"Well the map said it wasn't so far" Hakkai announced, as he turned his head back for a quick second.

"Check the map" Hakkai stopped the car and took out the map that Sanzo ordered him to do. Hakkai stared at the map for a couple of minutes, then looked up pointing his finger at all the all sandy mountains.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai, losing his patience with him now, "Well?" Hakkai bowed his head down, and then raised his head up "I don't know?"

Sanzo looked at him, he reached his hand over to the map, and Hakkai held the other side "Let me see that" Sanzo took a long look at it.

Gojyo and Goku looked at each other fed up. Zonaki glared at the complaining couple in the front.

"It said that way…"

"No I aim to disagree"

Just hearing these too, is driving Zonaki up the wall and she's not in the mood to play referee. Zonaki stood up and leaned herself forward placing each of her hands at the opposite sides of Sanzo and Hakkai seats.

"Quite it the both of you…" Zonaki took the map slowly away from them, Hakkai and Sanzo blinked at the same time. "You sound like an old couple by the way you argue"

'What is she up too?' Sanzo took out his cigarette and tapped it at the edge of the jeep, leaving the countless particles of ash at the side of it.

Zonaki looked at the map carefully you can tell she wasn't in the mood to play around.

"We're going the right way, the deserts just bigger than we hoped" Zonaki chucked the map into the front seat, as it flew down gently onto Hakkai's lap.

Zonaki sighed as she dropped her self back into her seat, hearing the constant groans of Gojyo.

Sanzo looked at the back seat and inserted the cigarette back into his mouth. "Well better get going then" Hakkai announced. The sound of the jeep started to fill the air. Goku started to fiddle with his thumbs, out of boredom.

"Hey you know we haven't been attacked yet since we left the last village" Gojyo looked forward, he was getting bored too, anyone could tell. Goku snapped out of his fiddling "Yeah! And I'm bored out of my skull"

Sanzo looked over to Goku, glaring "Deal with it"

Zonaki closed her eyes "Actually I'll have to agree with those two, the fact that we're not being attacked yet board's me, I'd wish they'd come so we can give them a beating"

There was complete silence though out the jeep.

Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku stared; Hakkai was looking from his mirror. Zonaki noticed the silence she opened one eye and looked at the corner. Zonaki sighed ready to break the silence "What?"

Gojyo smirked and hung his arm around Zonaki "Zonaki you're starting to amaze me…I didn't know we had a Sanzo double in the back" Sanzo looked back, got his gun out and pointed it towards Gojyo, you can tell that Sanzo was pissed off at that remark. Zonaki inserted her fist into the other hand and cracked her knuckles, looks like she didn't find it so amusing either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing really?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku laid his head back, moaning at the fact that there's nothing interesting to do.

Hakkai turned his mirror over to Goku hearing the moans. "What's wrong?" Goku replied "Oh nothing, nothing really…" Goku then brought his head up in anger "Although the fact that I'm **dying** of **boredom"** Zonaki closed her eyes and shook her head "Dido" agreeing with Goku's statement.

"Zonaki you haven't really said much since we left…" Hakkai turned his mirror over to Zonaki, Zonaki didn't answer she just looked out into the sandy ocean that they were speeding though.

Hakkai sighed, looks like he's not going to get a decent conversation from her today. Gojyo smacked Zonaki at the back of her head. Zonaki turned round "What the hell was that for?" Gojyo replied "Stop being so miserable and have a chat" Zonaki closed her eyes "I don't feel like it"

"Come on you haven't spoken a decent conversation with us all day"

"Maybe that's because I'm not in the mood" Zonaki turned her head back to the endless sand terrain.

"Why, though? Why aren't you in the mood?" Gojyo ordered. No answer. "Come on Zonaki" No comment was made again. "Say something for crying out loud?"

"Gojyo, if Zonaki doesn't want to talk then that's okay" Hakkai looked at the viewing mirror again. Hakkai didn't want those two to go into an argument all because he asked a question.

"Man you are turning into another Sanzo" Zonaki turned her head round slowly. She cracked her knuckles "Make another stupid comment like that again and I'm going to have to annihilate you"

Gojyo raised his hands up "Dam ease up, I was only joking, you Miserable Witch"

'Why don't I just die already?'

Zonaki sighed looking out of the jeep, at the empty nothingness that surrounded the Jeep that surrounded her soul.

**The End, To Be continued**


	3. Life and Death

**Part Three: Life and Death**

**Sanzo's thoughts and regrets, right after Four hours.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depression…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo stared as the darkness started to fill the air, everywhere was almost completely covered in shadows. There was blood on his chest plate and on his white robes.

Goku looked round and dropped his Nyoboi he didn't believe what he just seen, he didn't want to.

Gojyo stood up. Hakkai a meter away, 'That didn't just happen' Gojyo looked over to Hakkai, seeing how he would react.

Hakkai dropped onto the ground, his eyes wide. Hakkai pulled his knees up to his chest. Hakuryu flew down beside him trying to see what's wrong with his master, Hakkai flinched. "No…this didn't happen this isn't real" denied Hakkai softly.

As the violent winds blew the sand over the lifeless body, it didn't move, not even a sign to see if they were still alive and as the body was being slowly swallowed up by the sand Sanzo walked over to the body a bit and whispered "You dolt……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, just sometimes we think that we're the ones that aren't going to die today; we think that we're the ones who are going to die of old age?

Only the fools die young. The idiot's that go running around. For example:-

Give a child a gun that's loaded and they'll use it, like a toy that they think that they're not going to hurt anyone, many of them think that and yet…

They'll usually be the ones that cause the damage, that cause the person that's lying on the ground…with the blood coming out…

_**Their Death's…**_

We don't always pick who lives and die, I've realized that now…the only one, the only person who decides that……

_**Is God himself**_

We're just along for the ride, like **Zonaki**. I never thought in my life that she'd be the first one to go, I'd always thought I'd be the one. The one lying on the ground with all my guts falling out.

My blood on the floor, my eyes resting closed like they'll never open again. No life in my body ever again and that arrogant fool's last words that came out were:-

'_Told yeah I'd go first, see Sanzo, see? Tch well I'll see you later huh?_

_Huh Sanzo?'_

With that idiotic smile of hers, it was almost like the moron knew she was going first?

_**Dammit**_

If that idiot didn't jump in front of me, then this would've never happened. If only she'd let that assassin kill me. If only she'd thought about the consequences of her actions? Or did she know? Did she know that and accepted that anyway. That idiotic Arunia Witch.

_**Moron**_

No wonder that Witch asked so many questions about death so much and that silly prediction she made that she was going to die before me.

'_I predict that 'm going to die first'_

'_Stop talking idiotic thing's Zonaki'_

'_But it's true'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the problem at hand

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo gripped his hand, dropped down in front of Zonaki's body, and grabbed the collar of the coat and started to shack her about, hoping for a reaction anything would do, a yawn a laugh an OW anything to signal that she's alive.

"Zonaki you moron, don't you even think on dying on us…"

"Sanzo" Goku walked forward, Gojyo raised an arm, signaling for Goku to halt and leave him alone.

Sanzo continued "After everything you said? After everything you promised to us, this is how your going to go, well Zonaki if your going to leave now, then everything you've worked for will **disappear**" Sanzo stopped he knew this wasn't getting him any where, wasn't going to bring her back.

"Is that it? Is that what you wanted?" Sanzo sighed and stops shacking Zonaki; he lowered his head down, casting a shadow over his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember one time, when she whispered softly to herself…

'_Why can't I just disappear? Like I was never in this world at all? In this world?_

_In this darkness that surrounds me? Ready to swallow me up?_

_Just disappear…'_

It was almost like she was suffering, from all the laughs and joking. Deep down she was really just suffering endlessly like she was been given a death sentence a slow and painful one that she has to go through on her own.

And a girl at her age too, not many nineteen year old's pray for their own deaths, let alone allow it to happen to them.

Zonaki stood up for people who wanted to die so badly and yet……

'_If you die then everything you've accomplished will be worth nothing, do you really want to die that easily? Without thinking the consequences' to your action's? How others will feel when your dead? The law of reality is 'To survive, you must look out for yourself and leave others to worry about themselves, the gods don't save anyone Charisma sees to that'_

And yet when it comes to her life in danger, she doesn't try to save herself. Like she's waiting for her own annihilation. But somehow she lives by the skin of her teeth, like it was a game to her. Making her enemies think that they'll be able to kill her easily. But in reality she's luring them to a very well thought out trap like a tiger that planned her motives very carefully and perfectly without a single flaw to her clever plan.

But I guess every tiger has their day, when their numbered.

**Life and Death is like two sides to a coin, to give or to take and Zonaki is the one who is taken…**

**The End, To Be Continued**


	4. Zonaki's choices

**Part Four: Zonaki's own choices…**

**How this came to be…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours earlier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the jeep was silent; there was no sound, no whisper, not even a cough or a sneeze. Gojyo laid his head back facing the clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain" Gojyo was trying hard to make a conversation, because he was getting board by doing nothing.

He took out his cigarette and exhaled the tobacco smoke, making it surround the area.

Goku just looked up, seeing the sudden greyness in the clouds. "I hope we get to a town before it rains…"

Sanzo didn't answer, his eyes were closed. It didn't really matter he wouldn't react even if there was an avalanche coming down.

Zonaki just sighed feeling more and more depressed "I hope not…I hate the rain" Zonaki announced. Closing and reopening her eyes again looking down on the sand that they were swooshing through fast.

Hakkai just shook his head agreeing with Zonaki's statement "Yes it would be a shame if we got caught in this un-fortune able weather now would it?"

Everyone shook their heads, except Sanzo he was still having a nap.

"Hey, Hakkai how much longer till we get to the village anyway?" Gojyo looked forward; Hakkai looked back at the corner of his eye. "Just another four hours…"

Goku and Zonaki moaned, while Gojyo laid his head back again and stared at the dull covers of clouds that cover the bright blue sky that was there a couple of hours ago.

"Hey what do you think Kougaiji's doing now?" Goku and Gojyo looked at Zonaki, shocked; it was usually Goku that asks that question. Sanzo just woke up immediately.

Hakkai just looked at his viewing mirror, as the fierce wind blew against his face.

"Say again?" Sanzo ordered as he slowly scuffled round his robes, Zonaki sighed and repeated "What do you think Kougaiji's doing now?"

Sanzo revealed his fan turned over in his chair and smacked her with it. 'Thwack'. Zonaki rubbed her head trying to ease the pain "And what was that for?"

"You shouldn't be talking about the enemy, its bad luck?" Sanzo sat back in his seat and folded his arms together. "Fine" Zonaki moaned.

"Sanzo?" Sanzo inserted a cigarette into his mouth.

"What?" Sanzo got out his lighter and clicked it a number of times, until the flame came into view.

"What is it like when somebody dies?" Sanzo flinched; he dropped the lighter onto his hand and burned himself. Hakkai took the lighter and closed it. Well before it could cause more damage to Sanzo.

"Say what?" Sanzo turned round, he was caught off guard. Zonaki didn't look at him; she continued to look out at the sand that they passed. The wind was blowing threw her hair.

Zonaki closed her eyes "What's it like when somebody dies?"

Hakkai looked at his viewing mirror "What brought this up all of a sudden?" Hakkai looked clueless.

"Just wondering…" Sanzo just closed his eyes and replied "Fucking depressing…" Zonaki narrowed her eyes "That bad huh?"

"Is death really so scary?" Sanzo flinched again "Yes it is…" Zonaki looked forward innocently "How come?" Hakkai closed his eyes and smiled a bit, then opened his eyes "Well because, no one knows what's going to happen when their dead, they could be stuck in a never ending darkness forever…"

"What's it like anyway?" Zonaki blinked

"I wouldn't really know Zonaki cause I'm not dead yet" Hakkai looked back with a nervous smile.

Gojyo stared at Zonaki at the corner of his eye "What's with all these questions anyway?" Zonaki looked at Gojyo then turned her attention back at the sandy mountains.

"Out of curiosity" Gojyo sighed.

Zonaki leaned forward; she tapped Sanzo on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

Zonaki just gave him a cheerful smile "Hey Sanzo I've just predicted something…"

"Oh yeah? What is this prediction yeah made?"

Zonaki whispered making sure that the others won't hear "I predict that 'm going to die first"

Sanzo's eyes widened, thinking what could ever make her say that? Sanzo frowned "Stop talking idiotic thing's Zonaki"

Zonaki looked at him innocently "**But it's true**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll be happy to know that we're almost there" Hakkai announced as he turned his head back with a cheerful smile.

Zonaki frowned and leaned forward; she tapped on his shoulder and pointed forward "Don't be so cheerful, here come's the welcoming committee"

Hakkai looked forward; there was a countless number of youkai in front, Hakkai immediately stepped on the breaks, the jeep came to a skidding stop.

Zonaki stood up "Yes"

Goku jumped out of the jeep with joy, as he made solid footprints into the sand "About bloody time"

Gojyo slowly rose to his feet "We thought you guys were never going to come"

There were sounds of Goku's swirling Nyoboi, Gojyo's Shakujou and Zonaki's Kasthra Cyo as she banged it onto the sandy ground creating dust around her as she jumped onto the ground. Gojyo followed her as he let his crescent blade go loose slashing through some of their opponents in the process as their limp bodies fell to the ground.

Casting blood onto the sandy floor, as the sand stuck to them.

Zonaki frowned "Man Gojyo you really are an ass when it comes to disposing trash" Zonaki slashed out her flail as it collided into many of their opponents, making them spit out blood as they dropped to the ground, dead.

"So sue me we can't all be like you, yeah know" Gojyo hurled the chain back into his staff.

Zonaki caught the other end of her flail and raised the other that had the handle, ready to launch it back out again. "Yeah whatever. What do you think Goku?" Zonaki fired her flail out again.

Goku continued to spin his staff round and round hitting all the Youkai who runs at him. "Zonaki-Chan I don't really know? What about you Sanzo?"

Sanzo was busy firing his gun, while Hakkai was fighting hand to hand with his opponents. "Does it really matter? Let's just get this over with?"

"Looks like someone made Sanzo angry" Hakkai smiled, cascading his opponents onto the sandy floor one at a time. Zonaki pointed over to Gojyo "Don't look at me Gojyo started it" a youkai launched itself at her; Zonaki just kicked the youkai and continued pointing.

Zonaki looked over to a man, he looked human, he didn't look like a youkai, he was very tall with blond hair, a piece of his hair was covering one of his eyes, his eyes were dark orange, he was wearing a strange type of clothing, he was wearing a black leather jacket, black trousers, black gloves, everything he was wearing was black. He looked handsome and cute.

'Who is he?' Zonaki blinked twice as she blushed a bit.

The man came rushing over to her with his fist out ready to connect. 'Not on our side anyway' Zonaki blocked the punch with her flail. The man gripped her flail, Zonaki gasped. The man swung the flail making Zonaki let go and tossed it away.

"Shit" The man punched, Zonaki jumped away, but it seems he wasn't going to give up so easily. He came charging towards her; even though Zonaki can read his body language and movements she can barely get out of harm if he keeps this up.

He thrusts Zonaki blocked, then he dropped himself down and tripped her up, making Zonaki fall on to the sandy ground, feeling the sand on her face wasn't pleasant. Zonaki coughed, looked up.

The man drew out knives and fired them onto the ground, Zonaki rolled out of the way, trying to avoid getting **sliced** to **ribbons.**

"Wow that was a close call" Zonaki breathed heavily, she felt rain drops on her face. Zonaki looked up and saw the dark grey clouds hovering over her.

'Wow, it's really coming down'

"Hey, don't ignore your opponents when your fighting" Zonaki looked forward the man was coming at her, he jumped.

Zonaki trusts her legs up, caught him. The man fired a knife piercing through the side of her neck, leaving blood on her. Zonaki groans and flung him over her head.

Zonaki touched the side of her neck, she hissed as she felt the pain. Zonaki removed her bandanna and wrapped it around her neck, making sure she doesn't suffocate to death.

"Bloody bastard" Zonaki cursed, as she stood up slowly, she wobbled a bit. She breathed heavily as she tried her best to stand up.

"Had enough" she turned towards the man, "You wish" Zonaki fell back down onto the floor and sighed.

Sanzo continued to fire the last of them, as he started to reload his bullets again.

Goku sighed as he scratched his head "That's the last of them"

"Not really" Goku looked over to Hakkai, as he shifted his head. Signaling that there's still one left.

Gojyo looked over at the man that Zonaki was having a problem with at the moment, he stared confused. "He looks human to me?"

"Would he be human if he wasn't trying to kill Zonaki?" Gojyo shook his head, Hakkai sighed.

"J…just one question?" Zonaki was having a problem to breath, the man stood there waiting for the question. Zonaki glared her eyes up "Who are you? And who do you work for?"

The man smiled and pulled out a shimmering thread "My name is Kita Lucio…I'm a personal assassin to Lady Gokymean (Well I think that's how you spell it?) And one of Gyumaoh (I think that's how you spell it anyway) top men…"

Zonaki looked at him 'Is this guy for real?'

"I usually work under cover of darkness…" Lucio continued. Zonaki frowned then sighed looking up at him "Go on…"

"And I'm here to get the sutra off you Genjyo Sanzo" Lucio announced as he pointed at her, Zonaki jumped, eyes widened as she pointed to herself.

"Yes you Sanzo"

"Nah-uh you made a mistake, Genjyo Sanzo is over THERE!" Zonaki pointed over to Sanzo angrily.

Lucio turned and looked over to Sanzo; everyone was looking at him. As the wind blew violently everywhere, making the sand fly all over the place.

Lucio turned over to Sanzo, he shrugged "Doesn't really matter who's Sanzo and who's not, as long as we get the sutra then nothing matters" Lucio clicked his fingers.

All the youkai that they disposed off stood up again.

"No way…how can all the opponents we killed stand up again?" Zonaki slowly stood up.

It was getting cold, very cold.

Sanzo pointed his pistol and fired at the youkai that were pushing themselves up off the floor, limped back down. But they just get up again, Sanzo fired continually. 'Dammit'

"Looks like the journey west ends now" Lucio raised one hand up, a red glow surrounded his hand.

Zonaki looked, to see what he was aiming for. She turned her head, Sanzo was busy firing his gun so he couldn't notice what Lucio had planned for him.

"SANZO!" Zonaki got up and ran to Sanzo, Lucio fired. The red light turned into a laser and came shooting towards him, Sanzo turned. The laser went through his arm, Sanzo groaned as he held onto it. It was very painful, like a bullet.

Zonaki gasped. Lucio's hand turned red once more "Lucky, but lets see how?" Zonaki started to run again, Lucio fired.

"SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNZZZZZZOOOOOO!" Sanzo turned, he saw Zonaki coming towards him.

Zonaki pushed him out of the way; Sanzo collapsed unto the floor, onto the cold, wet sand. Zonaki felt something going through her body like an arrow as she collapsed backwards unto the floor. Sanzo gasped as he pulled himself up, feeling the cold hard rain beating against his face.

Zonaki opened her eyes weakly, she laughed a bit "Told yeah I'd go first, see Sanzo, see?" Sanzo came a little bit closer, Zonaki looked very weak "Tch well I'll see you later huh? Huh Sanzo?" Zonaki closed her eyes. She felt her life drifting away, somewhere that was completely dark, a place that she won't feel pain anymore. Then darkness…

**The End, To be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Sorry I made this a bit long, too long, Sorry if it is…I can drift off sometimes


	5. Tears

**Part Five: Tears**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some times we usually think that everyday, it's a never ending story?

But really it's very short………

I can hear the sound of rain, I can feel the rain, but I can't see it.

I can hear the wind, I can feel it coming cold on my face, but I can't see it.

I can hear the sand rushing past, I can feel the sand, but I can't see it.

I can hear a call, I can feel someone holding me, but I can't see him.

I can see a light, a light that no one else can see, only me. That could be because…

_I'm no longer in this world…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Problem at hand

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that it? Is that what you wanted?" Sanzo sighed and stops shacking Zonaki; he lowered his head down, casting a shadow over his eyes.

He slowly took his hands off Zonaki's caped coat, as she slowly slides back onto the sandy ground. Zonaki's body. Completely Lifeless.

Lucio walked towards them, with eyes directly on the prize. "If you want to join your friend? I suggest that you hand me the sutra…" No comment.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo walked over to Hakkai, who looked like he was going next. Gojyo placed his hand on Hakkai's shoulder to snap him out of his shock. Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, then huddled his legs closer to his chest. He closed his eyes tightly.

Goku just stood there unable to do anything, if he was there. With Sanzo then Zonaki wouldn't be the one that was lying on the ground now.

All the youkai that surrounded them disappeared as Lucio continued to walk. He was actually enjoying watching the Ikkou suffer their loss.

Lucio smiled as the sound of thunder banged into the scene. Continually banging and lightning came soon after disappearing under the clouds darkened cover.

"That was supposed to be you lying there with your eyes closed…"

"Shut up" Lucio stopped and looked at the priest that was lying on the floor. Sanzo raised his head "You're going to pay you bastard…" Sanzo stood up with his eyes closed "No one has ever pissed me off extremely…yet" Sanzo opened his violet eyes giving Lucio the death glare. "But you've crossed the line…prepare to die" Sanzo pointed his gun at Lucio's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never really understand why people are afraid of death so much, now I think I know why?

The sudden emptiness that you feel once when your life begins to drain away, you feel a sudden coldness inside yourself and your heart.

And this light that you see, this light that's in front of me is waiting for me to drift away. It's beautiful though, I want to go into it. But I won't cause if I do then I won't breath again, I won't see again, I won't hear again.

_Because I won't live again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenkai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems there's a little problem?" Kanzeon was sitting on her comfy chair, looking into her lily pad pond with the image of the depressing scene.

Then she got up frustrated "The nerve of that girl…" she strode near to the pond as it zoomed up on the limp body on the ground, like it was a TV with extra zoom. Kanzeon frowned "She wasn't supposed to die so easily…she's still got a job to do…" Jiroshin (Or I think that's how you spell it) looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Kanzeon looked back and pouted "You mean you've forgotten already? After me explaining it to you a moment ago" Jiroshin blushed.

"Saki…oh hang on Zonaki still has something to do…"

"You mean she still has to kill the one who started this whole fiasco?" Kanzeon jumped, she turned round, there was a man standing there a handsome brunette who was wearing a robe that was very glossy and shiny, like silk, his eyes a dark red. He looked very noble and wise. There were blue materials wrapped around his legs.

"Yamato, before you come in, at least show the decency to warn me before you do that…" Kanzeon ordered as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

Yamato sighed and walked over "If I did that then you wouldn't listen to me anyway" he stopped and peered into the pond, "What a pretty face and I like her hair…"

"Hey are you here for a conversation or one of your perverted view's you dirty man" Kanzeon frowned. Yamato looked at the merciless goddess and turned round to face her

"Well compared to you your awfulness I find that a complement" he smiled, Kanzeon jumped. "You, you bloody bastard" snapped Kanzeon.

"Well then if I'm a bastard, then you my dear sister is a perverted hermaphrodite who has no brain even for your high ranking expertise I'm quite amazed that you still use those childless words to make me feel bad and your supposed to be older than me. Hah if Shaka could see you now he would agree…"

"Oh be quite you always go to mother or big bro when I'm always making you feel bad, you momma's boy" Yamato frowned at her knowing that his whining big sister was right.

"Kanzeon you mustn't be so harsh he is your younger brother after all" Jiroshin remarked so that Kanzeon doesn't forget. Yamato smiled at him cheerfully "Don't worry Jiroshin it's all right if my egomaniac of a sister is acting like a spoiled brat and not a responsible adult" Yamato walked off, Kanzeon watched him as he walked, "Where are you going?"

Yamato slowly turned round "Gee big sister I thought you knew?" he turned back and walked out, Kanzeon looked as he slowly disappeared in the darkened shadows of the hallway.

Then she smirked and laid back into the chair eyes closed, knowing what he was thinking "Oh alright I see, I see. You always wanted to interfere ever since we were kids. Right Yamato…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When your dead, you feel emotionless, no emotion no faith no hope no desire you feel nothing really.

Like a puppet with noting at all just a body with a couple of strings attached, I feel like that no matter how much I want to move I can't I want to break free from those attachments. With no one controlling me just my own will.

But when you're dead you don't have that opportunity the opportunity to change and the opportunity with a will. Just like a puppet when their done with you they just toss you away like your nothing. Once when you're gone.

I felt like I was being punished. Punished by doing something I did a long time ago, it must've been awful if it's nipping on my heels so much.

My comrades wouldn't care if I disappeared. Like I was never here, causing them grief and despair. I know I shouldn't keep it from them but if I did tell them they wouldn't react…

And what better way to do it by

_Disappearing…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the topic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could've this happened…" Hakkai muttered as he tightened his grip around his knees.

"Hakkai?" Goku looked at Hakkai as he continued to tare himself apart over the scene. "It's all my fault…" Goku flinched; Gojyo stared as the rain continued to beat down.

"It's all my fault I knew something was wrong…" Hakkai closed his eyes thinking about it endlessly "I should've asked her…I…I should've" Gojyo walked over beside him, peering over him.

"Hakkai it wasn't you're…" Hakkai just gripped his knees closer "NO DON'T SAY IT GOJYO IT WAS, IT WAS MY FAULT! I KNOW IT WAS! YOU SEEN THE WAY SHE WAS…" Gojyo grabbed Hakkai, bringing him closer to his face.

"HAKKAI!" Hakkai snapped out of his despair and looked at Gojyo innocently.

"You couldn't have stopped her no matter what you did, it was her own choices remember…I know how sad she was feeling…and I know she wasn't acting her usual self…but we can't let her death go in vain…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But for most people it's

_Depressing_

**The End, To be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well that's that chapter done; I notice that I might've left some confusing things in this one, if so can you tell me what they are, I'm a little bit young not to notice them. Oh yeah, if you want to borrow any of the characters that I made up, then all you have to do is ask. But you have to give me a good reason why? Sorry that's just the way I am Rubs head, sweat drops

Thank you and I hope you review as well.


	6. Yamato

**Part Six: Yamato: **

**The spirit or soul of Tokyo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we were kids I always looked out for my big sister. Kanzeon was one of the two daughters in our family.

The other one was Hana the blossom princess, she was always wise and so strong, like she actually did control all the flowers around. We always listen to what Hana had to say she was always making us understand. Like one time, yeah I'll remember that day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All those years ago

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummmm? Hana?" A woman with long beautiful blond hair turned round, she had wonderful violet eyes and a gorgeous smile. Her hair was tied in a nice bun with a bit of her hair hanging down on the sides.

"Yes what is it Yamato?" Yamato was very adorable, an innocent face with those innocent eyes going all big when he's embarrassed to say something…

Yamato swallowed his pride and just came out with it "I've been wondering, my name what does it mean?" Hana smiled and walked over; she kneeled down with her hands on her knees ready to answer

"Well Yamato means 'The spirit or soul of Tokyo" Yamato looked at her "Tokyo?" Hana sighed "Tokyo is the capital of Japan, we don't live there we live in Tenkai"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoki was the oldest son; he wasn't as wise as Hana but was as researchable. He was smarter than Kanzeon any day. But out of all the children in our family Shoki was the oldest.

I and Hana were the members of the family to get married, Hana was first then me. Hana got married at eighteen and she later had a son called 'Konzen Douji' (Or at least I think that's how you spell it) then I got married at the age of twenty one and had a daughter called 'Saki Bosatszu' (I hope that's how you spell the second name)

I have to say Konzen and Saki well didn't get along at first. Saki was usually the one who hangs around with Konzen; Konzen was the one who pushed her away. But other than that they were doing fine, until this Nataku and Goku kids came into view everything change. It was when Kanzeon decided to take Konzen under her wing, not to mention Saki after. Konzen began to open up a bit. Saki stopped becoming a pest and they met other friends as well I think their names were 'Tenpou' he's a marshal to I think it was the west side and 'Kenren' one of 'Tenpou's' general's, not to mention 'Goku' a little monkey that Kanzeon took in.

Nataku I wasn't so sure on, there were many rumors around that boy people started to call him 'The Killing Puppet' because he was an 'Itan' a child with golden eyes that would sign either disaster or happiness. Goku was the same but that one was given some freedom to actually be a child. Nataku was forced to become a man at the age of ten.

Later before Konzen and Saki got themselves killed it was known now that Goku was a 'Seiten Tashei' (don't know if that's right or not?) a creature that was neither Youkai or a God, hence he was given the name 'The sage equal to Heaven, Son Goku'

On the day…When I seen my daughter and nephew and their friends…lying there…lifeless on the floor…I regretted not being able to know my daughter a little bit more…some reason I usually turned her away too. I guess it was Konzen's influence…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the problem

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready Priest?" Lucio pulled out his knife as it shined out of the darkness that surrounded them. The wind blew violently forcing the sand to blow away.

The sound of thunder surrounded the shadowed sky and lightning came out, eleven seconds after the next bang. Sanzo still in position began to pull slowly at the smooth trigger.

"You bet I am…" he snapped, eyes glaring finger ready to pull as he continued.

"Tut, tut, tut, sigh a complete waste of a life…" Lucio and Sanzo jumped, the sound was coming from the limp body that was behind Sanzo. Lucio's eyes widened like he seen a ghost. Sanzo turned; Yamato was kneeling on one knee touching Zonaki's face.

Feeling the coldness that she was generating against his hand, Yamato narrowed his eyes with a gentle smile "Pretty young thing, it's a shame really…" Yamato stood up; Sanzo pointed the gun at him. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo gasped.

"It's really a shame that she had to die so young…and only nineteen…funny how much she resembles my daughter" Yamato smiled gently towards then. Sanzo slowly begun to pull the trigger again, Sanzo fired. Yamato caught the flying bullet and dropped it unto the ground "That's not a very nice way to treat someone who is trying to help…" Yamato walked forward "Especially when the little lady is at **_Death's Door_**, now if I suggest a solution…" Yamato vanished.

"I suggest that I should deal with this problem" Lucio jumped and slashed behind him, Yamato caught the knives and threw him over his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenkai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanzeon laughed endlessly, then stopped and peered into the pond "That's just like him, I knew that he would do this…always interfering…nosey bastard"

"Kanzeon how rude" Jiroshin snapped, Kanzeon smiled and looked at him "Well it's the truth whenever I want fun he always comes and spoil it for me that's just like him, ever since we were kids…isn't that right Yamato?" she glared in to the pond and continued to watch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Problem almost solved

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do me a favor huh?" Yamato walked over and brought him up to his face, Lucio grunted. "Tell your boss…that she's being an absolute bitch huh?" Lucio pointed his other hand to Yamato's face, hand glowing in red light. Yamato sighed, and placed his other hand onto Lucio's.

"And another thing keep your lasers to yourself" Yamato griped his hand onto Lucio's the red light disappeared injuring Lucio in the process.

Yamato kicked Lucio causing him to fly face first unto the sand. "Dammit" Lucio whispered.

"Just listen if you want to live then you'll leave" Yamato walked closer as the sound of thunder filled the air and the sight of lightning came striking down.

Sanzo felt a strange aura, it was like a calm gentle spirit a spirit so courageous and brave it would make you feel terrified like he was forcing your heart to stop immediately.

'Who is this man…?' Sanzo looked down on Zonaki with his normal look. Not giving a sign of emotion at all.

'I'd wish you didn't do that…you said so yourself, just look after yourself and you'd be fine…'

**The End, To Be Continued **


	7. Revival: Welcome back Zonaki

**Part Seven: Revival**

**Zonaki's wake up call, welcome back to reality.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People usually wonder what those words have anything to do with me… 'Look after yourself' those words really don't have anything to do with my personality, I just say these words to make people feel better about themselves and feel like they have a lot to live for.

No matter how many times I can heal the scars in peoples hearts, my own heart was looking for peace.

That time when I jumped in front of Sanzo, I didn't want to die. I don't want people to think that I planned it so I can get out of my life easily.

All I wanted was for Sanzo

_Was too live._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucio vs. Yamato

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo stared at Yamato and Lucio as they stand off, ready to start their fierce battle.

"You've got a lot of nerve…" Lucio looked at Yamato with his red eyes, like Yamato was an intruder and must be obliterated immediately.

"Interrupting my battle against the Ikkou when I was about to do the final strike…?"

"And killing a nineteen year old in the process" Yamato glared at him, his eyes strict and cold.

"I didn't think assassinating people had a law on what age they have to be…?" Lucio frowned at him. Taking out his knives as they started to gleam.

Yamato gave him a sad face "What's the point in fighting when it's obvious who the more powerful fighter here is…"

Lucio shoots out his knives, Yamato vanished. Lucio started to look round, wondering where the strange weirdo went.

Yamato reappeared in front of Lucio. Lucio jumped back, Yamato charged forward and smacked him onto the ground.

Yamato then raised his left hand, a sword appeared. He held it firmly; it was almost like Zonaki's Kasthra Thasmaye. Only that the blade was more curved and sharper than hers. Zonaki's was only used when she needs to defend, Or when she needs to slice her opponents into tiny little pieces.

Yamato walked closer to the fallen Lucio, making many footprints into the sand.

Sanzo and the others watched as the rain beats down harder as the sound of thunder echoed and the lightning thrashing down.

Goku walked towards Zonaki's limp body. The sand moved as the wind blew against it violently. She was almost covered now like a sand sculpture in the ground. He looked at her hand seeing the way it was left out. Goku looked at her sorrowfully as he looked down on the ground. Raindrops hitting the ground making the sand look darker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old days: Fifteen year old Goku, Sixteen year old Zonaki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what you doing Zonaki-chan?" Goku looked over Zonaki's shoulder. Zonaki had a little paper airplane in her hand.

Zonaki looked up to him with a smile on her face "I'm making an airplane, I saw Sanzo making one, once. So I thought I make one too. I was looking for white…but all Sanzo had, was Orange Origami paper. I don't know why though"

Goku looked at the orange coloured airplane. He smiled and sat down beside her "Can you teach me how to make one?" he was being very cheerful now.

"Sure all you have to do is fold it like this…" Zonaki kept folding the paper until it came into the proper shape that it was supposed to be "Until it goes into this shape"

Goku fiddled with the paper for awhile he held it when he was done "Is this it here?"

Zonaki looked over she seen that the paper that Goku had was in a hat shape, she laughed

"Ummm? Goku that's more of a paper hat than a paper plane…" Zonaki took the hat and observed it "But nice try though"

"Here I'll make one for you…" Zonaki took another piece of paper and kept folding it. When she was done with it, Zonaki handed it over to Goku.

"So shall we give one a test drive…?" Zonaki took her old plane and threw it into the beautiful blue sky. The orange stood out, enhancing the blue sky. Goku and Zonaki looked at the beautiful sight. "I think I know why Sanzo had Orange origami instead of white…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucio vs. Yamato

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato threw his sword down, Lucio rolled out of the way. Dust surrounded the sandy crater that Yamato made. Lucio jumped up and fired his knives out again. Yamato used his sword and slashed them out of the way. Cascading them unto the floor.

Yamato raised his hand out, a bright yellow ball of light appeared, and Yamato fired. The blast impacted onto Lucio making him move back a bit.

Hakkai looked over to Goku, seeing that he was hurting inside. Goku wasn't the only one that was hurting. Hakkai sat down unto the sand. Lifting up the sand and letting it fall out of his palm making a little sandy hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old Days: Twenty year old Hakkai, Sixteen year old Zonaki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai was busy in the kitchen. Gojyo wasn't in he was away out, could be in a stripers club, a bar or an inn. That's where he usually goes on a Friday.

So it was just him and Zonaki.

Zonaki would be in her room fiddling around with her stuff or outside practicing her magic techniques. Hakkai can always guess where she is, there's no blasts or explosions from outside so she must be in her room.

Zonaki came out from the hallway. She looked bored to her skull. Zonaki settled her self unto the chair, folded her arms and laid her head down.

"What's wrong Zonaki?" Hakkai took his attention away from the cooking and looked over. Zonaki looked up and replied "Do you need any help with that?" Hakkai smiled "I do need some help with peeling the potatoes, if you'd like to do that?"

Zonaki shook her head, she walked over to the board where the potatoes where sitting. She took out the Sharp knife and started to peel the potato as the peelings begun to lie on the wooden bored.

Hakkai smiled softly and continued with his cooking, stirring the wooden spoon round and around the boiling water as it bubbled. Then there was a groaning sound from Zonaki. Hakkai stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Zonaki was holding her hand. 'She must've cut herself' Hakkai turned off the cooker and walked over to Zonaki.

"What's wrong?" Zonaki looked up at Hakkai and replied "I cut myself" she was trying hard not to cry. Hakkai sighed; he walked over to the cupboard and brought out a first aid box. Hakkai sat down on the table "Let's see that cut then" Zonaki sat down and laid her hand out. It was bleeding. The blood dribbled onto the table. Hakkai got out a tissue. It was already wet he dabbed it onto the cut. Zonaki moaned.

"Bare it and smile" Hakkai smiled as he continued to dab it. When the cut was all clean, Hakkai dipped his hand back into the aid box and took out a bandage. Hakkai wrapped the bandage round and tied a pretty bow, so that it wouldn't go out of place.

"Now doesn't that feel better" Hakkai stood up walked over to the cupboard and put he aid box away. Zonaki shook her head "Thank you Hakkai, Thank you very much"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Lucio vs.Yamato (When will it end?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you here anyway stranger?" Lucio asked as he took out another knife. Yamato looked at him, didn't answer. Lucio chucked the knife. Yamato just grabbed it and flung it unto the floor.

"That's really for me to know and you to find out…" Yamato rushed over and kicked him unto the ground. Then he pointed his sword to his neck.

Gojyo looked at them, he couldn't believe it. How can a stranger like him come out of no where and take this guy on without a problem.

'I wonder what Zonaki would think…?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old days: Twenty year old Gojyo, Sixteen year old Zonaki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're joking right?" Zonaki looked down the cliff it was awfully high up. Gojyo grinned "Not afraid are yeah?" Zonaki frowned at him "Me nah"

"Right then, get this on and I'll see you at the bottom" Gojyo chucked over a harness, Zonaki caught it. As Zonaki got it on Gojyo lowered himself over the edge of the cliff. Starting to jump down each time making sure that he has secured his footing. Gojyo looked down and seen how high he was.

Zonaki was lowering her self over the cliff; she made a big jump away from the rocky surface and landed herself down onto it again. Gojyo continued his way down.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' Gojyo held on the rope tightly. Zonaki went right past him "What's wrong Gojyo, not scared are you?" Gojyo frowned at her as he looked down "Me never"

As soon as Gojyo settled his foot firmly down on the ground again, Zonaki jumped up and down very excited she looked at Gojyo innocently and smiled "Can we do that again?" Gojyo jumped "NO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki's narration

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always remember looking out a window, seeing nothing but endless shadow. No light can be seen. Not even a candle.

And then endless flames start to come into view. I see a figure coming out of the flames.

It scares I seem to have seen this scene a long time ago. When I was younger before I lost my memory.

I remember something that an old man told me once…

'_Never run when you're up against a strong opponent. _

_Never say a thing until your opponent says the first words._

_Never attack until your opponent makes the first move._

_Just think of it as a challenge to test your abilities._

_Use every thing that you have, even the ones that you find dangerous._

_It could help you win, even if you kill yourself in the process,_

_Never give up without putting up a fight first._

_If you can do that then you can do anything'_

And I always think about those words. Even after his death I still think about them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old days: Twenty one year old Sanzo, Sixteen year old Zonaki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me your awfulness?" Zonaki entered the room. Sanzo was sitting on his desk writing his paper work.

"You're late…" Sanzo laid his pen down on the desk. Zonaki frowned "Well it's not my fault that I had to run though endless wet soaking streets to get this thing to you…" Zonaki held up a golden statue if a women and settled it flat onto the table.

"So you didn't break it this time…" Sanzo lay back on his chair with his cigarette smoke surrounding the area. Zonaki looked at him innocently.

"What?"

"Can I have one?"

"You a little bit young aren't you?" Sanzo closed his eyes and laid forward again taking the pen and started to write again.

"I've always wanted to know what it's like to smoke a cigarette…" Zonaki continued to look, she took a chair from the left side of the room brought it up to Sanzo's desk and sat on it.

"Why not ask Gojyo…?" Sanzo narrowed his eyes and looked at her. Zonaki replied "Because Hakkai caught me and now banned me from ever getting them or bringing them into the house…"

"So you have tried then…" Sanzo pressed his cigarette into the ashtray, leaving the grey ashes lying in the tray. Zonaki nodded "Yeah and failed"

"Well you've failed here as well" Sanzo continued to write. Zonaki smiled and stood up, but before she left the room. Zonaki turned to Sanzo "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll give this back to you…" Sanzo looked up, he seen a cigarette in Zonaki's hand and a Lighter in the other.

Sanzo scurried though his robe for his lighter. Couldn't find it "Hey" Sanzo frowned at her. Zonaki ran out of the room before he could even say a usual threat.

Then he sniggered to himself "That girl"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time to wrap this up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo re-opened his eyes and looked at Yamato and Lucio.

"Would you do me a favor?" Yamato took his sword away from Lucio's throat.

"Tell your boss that if she likes to live then she'll stop this madness now…" Lucio jumped up and jumped away from him.

"Yeah like she'll ever want to give it up now, not when the second stage of the revival is almost complete…" Lucio ran then vanished.

Yamato closed his eyes for a second, and then turned round to Sanzo and his company. Sanzo pointed his pistol. Yamato continued "No need for that, I'm here to help" Yamato stopped right in front of Sanzo. Sanzo sighed and pointed his gun to the ground.

Yamato walked past him and stood over Zonaki. "What are we going to do with you now?" Goku walked away. Hakkai stood up and walked over next to Yamato.

"What are you going to do?"

Yamato kneeled down and tugged Zonaki's body closer to his. Placing his hand under her head, facing her whole body to the darkened sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death's door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Zonaki opened her eyes, nothing but darkness. Zonaki couldn't move her body. Like she was a rag doll.

"Hello there Gale Zonaki…" Zonaki jumped. Yamato appeared standing above and peering over her. "Is this hell…?" Zonaki asked weakly.

Yamato smiled a bit "No…but you are dead" Zonaki's eyes widened then she closed them and sighed.

"Well this is just fucking perfect" Yamato kneeled down "But I'm here to change that" he dragged Zonaki's weak body to him.

"What are you doing…?" Yamato ignored her question and smiled innocently "You know that it's not your time to die yet little one and don't get yourself killed again, I don't give revival's to the same people twice"

"R…Re…revivals…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiss of life…No literally the kiss of life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato brought Zonaki's face closer to his, he placed his lips over hers, smothering her lips with a kiss.

Sanzo and Hakkai looked at him angrily. Goku amazed and Gojyo shocked. Yamato pulled his face away from hers. Zonaki started to breathe again.

"Okay I've heard of the kiss of life, but this is ridiculous" Gojyo's eyes were wide; he didn't actually think that he would see the day when this was preformed

Hakkai rushed over to Zonaki. "Zonaki can you hear me?" Zonaki opened her eyes weakly and looked up to hi "Ouch" she joked. Hakkai sighed in relief.

"Thank you who ever you are" Gojyo looked over to Yamato but he was no where to be seen.

Gojyo frowned and narrowed his eyes "Rude" Goku giggled a bit. Hakkai stood up with Zonaki on his back.

Zonaki moaned a bit. Sanzo came towards her, emotionless as ever. "And what's wrong with you?" Zonaki looked up at him. Sanzo had his harisen and smacked her with it.

"Hakkai?" Hakkai looked over to her and smiled with joy "Yes?"

"When we get to the next village…" Hakkai looked at her waiting for Zonaki to finish her sentence.

"Yes go on"

"I want Ice cream…"

**The End**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Sorry I couldn't upload this sooner, I was busy. I hope you didn't find this chapter crap or boring…or too long. Any mistakes please tell me right away. I know they might not have harnesses or climbing equipment but I couldn't think of anythig else, si sue me.And again if you'd like to borrow any of the characters that I made up. You know where to E-mail me. **But **You have to give me a very good reason why? I noticed that this was a bit of an embarrassing ending, so please reframe from pointing that out Okay?


End file.
